The present invention is directed to a method for producing a tight termination at an introduction region of a cable sleeve containing at least two cables and whose sleeve wall is shrinkable at least in the introduction region to produce a termination with the assistance of a sealing part of a seal element that is introduced between the cables and is at least partially composed of a heat-deformable material.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,400,579; 4,648,924 and 4,734,543, which are all based on the same British Reference as German Patent 29 00 518, all disclose a method for forming a tight connection between a heat shrinkable sleeve and at least two longitudinal elongated substrates or cables, wherein the sleeve largely presses against the surface of the cables between the two cables in an entry region of the cables into the sleeve. This means that a pressing mechanism must be provided in the entry region of the sleeve in order to make the close fit of the sleeve possible in the region between the two cables or substrates. This occurs with the assistance of a clamp through which the channels for the acceptance of the substrates or cables are formed. Respective legs of the clamp lie on the outside sections of the sleeve allocated to one another and, as a result thereof, constrictions of the sleeve are produced, so to speak, between the substrates or cables. Problems during shrinking can occur in these constrictions between the substrates under certain circumstances when heat is non-uniformly applied, particularly, for example, given cables or substrates having extremely different diameters.
German Patent 24 13 623 discloses an X-shaped termination member for sealing the gore regions or spaces in a cable sleeve. The seals in the gore region or the space between the cables being undertaken with these particular inserts. Pressing devices are likewise required here with which the envelope is pressed wave-shaped onto the terminating member lying therebetween so that a type of constriction also occurs here in every gore region. The pressing device, in turn, has legs that lie on the outside lying opposite one another and in the valleys of the envelope formed by the termination member and, thus, press the envelope together wave-like dependent on the termination member. Moreover, these pressing devices are replaced by U-shaped clamps after the shrinking and, likewise, lie against the outside of the envelope and securing the latter in position.